minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Schmeathean Wars
The Schmeathean Wars were some of the hardest and most famous wars in server's history. Them happened in Old World and gained its name by the main enemy of the war, schmeath. Schmeath was world renoun for his terrorist tactics, war mongering, and overall violent being. The First Schmeathean War The Schmeathean wars started when the S.S. Ghana was destroyed of the coast of Axim. This would make a landmark, being the first airship destroyed in warfare, and the first time widespread greifing would occur. When the war started, Ghanan citizens who didn't want to fight in the war were relocated to London as refugees. Those who remained fought valiantly for Axim. The main fighters in the war for Axim were leather-clad MajorPAIN40 and 7_17builderS. They faced Iron clad jlink11 and schmeath. Foreign to the Ghanans, the schmeath alliance used guns and movecraft in warfare, the first time in server history. Being terribly out gunned, Axim's future was bleak and it's independence teetered on edge. However, MajorPAIN40 captured enemy weapons (2 carbines) and fought the invaders off for a few weeks. With their home saved for now, they packed up their weapons and worked on rebuilding and recreating the town they held near and dear. The Second Schmeathean War After multiple threats on Axim in an interwar period, schmeath attacked. The incident believed to have sparked the war was the theft of Ghana Airlines plane 1. After being proven to have been stolen by schmeath and his allies, the skirmishes broke out near downtown Axim. With modernized weapons, the war was much more destructive. Multiple bombings took place near the Axim border and the new town hall was besieged for days. After a long hard war, all attacks were called off and Axim remained stable. First Fall of Axim Edit After the war, a group of soldiers planned to attack and destroy Axim due to the fear that they would over claim and attempt on establishing a world dictatorship. This group, led by MajorPAIN40, was planning to attack and destroy Axim when it is weak. One day sometime in the summer of 2014, the towny plugin crashed and all town borders were erased, with greifing able to be initialized. MajorPAIN40 and the coalation force attacked Axim and with about 15 stacks of TNT, succeeded in absolutely destroying Axim. However, due to circumstances all physical damage was undone to the city. However, the rift in friendships between nations couldn't be undone. With 2 sides rising, the world was divided and remained so for a long time. After this war, MajorPain and BuilderS became sworn enemies. The Last Schmeathean War and Banning of Schmeath Edit After the hostilities between Major and Builder stopped, the common enemy since the beginning bound the 2 rivals together for a common cause. The last scmeathean War ended with the destruction of schmeath's town, the impounding of all of schmeaths movecrafts, the blatant theft of all his items, and the overall banning of schmeath. This marked the end of the Schmeathean Wars making it the longest war in all of history. After this, Builder left Ghana to make a new town a 2 minute walk west. Category:Event Category:Wars Category:First Era